


Bring It On

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Reader treats their sub, Cu Chulainn, roughly.





	Bring It On

"I love you so much," you said, "that sometimes I want to  _mess you up._ "  
  
Cu Chulainn hunched his shoulders at your sneering face, looking ready to fistfight.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" he taunted.

You hesitated, expression relaxing.  
  
"You're, you're naked! What if I hurt you?"  
  
Cu danced on his feet like a boxer, his silver earrings and his soft cock bouncing. "So? What are you, scared?" He returned your earlier sneer, baring his sharp canines.  
  
His snark flipped a switch in your attitude. You were cold on the surface, with a dark, sadistic need underneath. Something Cu was always willing to satisfy.  
  
"C'mere." You beckoned with your hand.  
  
He strode towards you to stand in front of you. As soon as he reached you, you punched him in the cock.  
  
He groaned and swore, doubling over. It took a minute before he quieted. He grinned up at you. "That's the master I know..."  
  
"Up." You pulled him upright with a hand under the jaw.  
  
He focused his eyes, hazy from the pain, on your face. He curled his upper lip. "What now, Master?"  
  
You got a rush from seeing Cu in pain and his question was permission to continue. However, he was still being mouthy like he always was.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
You slapped his face. His earrings hit his cheeks as his head snapped to the side.  
  
"Why are you naked, yet still wearing those?"  
  
He eyed you in question, upper lip curling.  
  
"You can answer," you said.  
  
"They have sentimental value. And I like them on me."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
You snatched his dick into a tight grip. "Come."  
  
Cu's agility kept him from stumbling while following you. He was pretty hard by then. He groaned softly when you squeezed. You only let go when you made it the bed. You put your hands on his body to maneuver him onto the bed.  
  
He tensed his body, easily resisting with his great strength. So you slid your arms around to his back in a hug. You smiled and rested your nails in his skin.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
He smiled back. "Yeah?"  
  
Your nails sank into his skin and dragged slowly down, inch by inch, leaving long red marks in their wake. Your smile spread into a wicked grin. He flinched forward, red eyes wide. Puffing little ah's whenever your nails skipped on his skin.  
  
"Get on the bed," you said sweetly.  
  
He let you push him towards the bed and onto his back.  
  
"Ow," he complained, wiggling. "It hurts, Master."  
  
"Of course it does. Haven't you been paying attention to what I've been doing? Where you been?!"  
  
"Can't you ease up on me now? Didn't you say you loved me earlier?"  
  
He tried to crack you a one-sided smile with that canine peeking out. The kind that would have had you melting at any other time. You climbed up on the bed and on his thighs.  
  
"No!" you barked, smacking his erection.  
  
He pouted, sticking his lower lip out far.  
  
"That's cute, Babe, but." You smacked his cock again. "No."  
  
His thighs tensed when you smacked him. He continued to whine like a needy puppy while you smacked his cock back and forth like a toy. You pinned him with a blank stare, a proud smile brewing under the surface for letting you play with his body.  
  
"Baby," he sighed happily.  
  
"Master," you corrected.  
  
" _Master._ Hurt me some more. Please?"  
  
You smirked at that. Crawling up his body, you pressed his back into bed by putting your weight on his chest. His mouth opened wide from the pain. You grabbed his lower lip in your teeth. Then you opened your mouth to slide your tongue inside. You kissed him tenderly and carefully, your lips tugging at his. It was a false sense of security as he hummed.  
  
Meanwhile, you were digging your fingers into his left pecs. He moaned, opening his mouth wider to kiss you more deeply. He arched beautifully into your hand, his arm coming around your waist.  
  
You clenched your hand like a curled set of claws, your nails pinching his nipple. Tugging, like you were trying to pull it off.  
  
"Ahhh...!"  
  
Cu arched further into your touch, his mouth at its widest.  
  
"Hands off," you hissed.  
  
His arm fell off your body. You scooted back, lying on top of him to start to apply bites down his chest. He moaned despite himself. You made sure to bite hard enough to leave oval-shaped teeth marks. His stomach muscles twitched under your mouth. You nibbled the side of his cock when you got to his crotch.  
  
"Master! Master!" he gasped.  
  
His thighs spread and he bucked upward. You continued to nibble, up and down both sides and giving a quick suck to the top of his cock when his slit made too much of a mess. An embarrassingly short amount of time later, he painted his stomach white with cum, moaning loudly.  
  
You stood up on your knees to smile down at him. "Look at the mess I made."  
  
"You made the mess; you gonna clean it up?" he asked weakly, reaching for you.  
  
"Sure, Babe. You've been good."

Leaning down, careful not to get his cum on you, you gave him kisses all over his face. He purred contentedly, moving his face around to make sure you kiss every inch.


End file.
